


Ketch Listening to Bunker Bugs

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: British Men of Letters Being Assholes, Bunker Sex, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Protective Mary Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCEImplied Smut, Angst, MurderTHIS IS WINCESTSeason 12, Arthur Ketch put listening devices inside Sam & Dean's bunker! What a dick move! What will Mary think?





	Ketch Listening to Bunker Bugs

Sam: Dean, put these on.  
Dean: It's not my turn.  
Sam: Oh, that's right. Okay then, what is it you want?  
[Sound of items being dropped on table.]  
[Rustling sounds. Odd noises.]  
[AC/DC - Back In Black starts playing in background]  
Dean: Ohhh yeah. That's it baby boy! Turn around and let me get a good look at you.  
[Slight moaning.]  
[Smack. Smack.]  
Sam: S'good Dean.  
[Sounds like kissing. Something gets torn.]  
Dean: Hey! I liked that shirt.  
Sam: Shut up Jerk. Oh! Like that.  
Dean: You like that, huh Bitch?  
[Moaning and slurping. Bang against table.]  
Sam: I need you Dean.  
[Heavy panting. Thumps against table. Movement.]  
Both men: Oh...Fuck!  
Dean: You okay there Sammy?  
Sam: Yeah. Just...mmm...faster.  
[Panting. Slapping. Bumping. Groaning. Grunting. Moaning.]  
**stops the recording**

Mary is sitting in a chair at the BMOL headquarters crying. Ketch just had to make her listen to what he recorded her sons doing in their bunker. He explained how he planted recording devices in the bunker for their own protection. It's a good thing too. Ketch looks at Mary with contempt for her sons, but he sees she's hurting. He puts his arm around her. "There there. I'm sure you'll be able to talk with them. I just think you should..."  
Faster than he can move, Mary shoves a blade into his heart. Blood starts oozing from his lips. "You didn't think. Those are my boys. No matter what." Ketch falls dead.  
Mary takes the tapes and throws them into a metal trash can then burns them. She then leaves the compound heading straight for her boys. Tonight they have plans to make on how to bring down the BMOL.

 


End file.
